Nouvelle vie, nouvelles peurs
by sakura007
Summary: Harry est maltraité par les mangemorts après avoir été battu par Vodlemort. Pour le sauver, Séverus efface leurs mémoires et les deux sorciers retournent à l'époque des maraudeurs. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou ! Et oui, ce n'est pas une hallucination, je suis belle et bien de retour. Je tiens à m'excuser de mon absence prolongée mais ce n'était vraiment pas de ma faute. D'abord parce que mon ordinateur ne voulait plus se rallumer donc j'ai perdu tous mes fichiers (chapitres inclus), ensuite il a pris la fâcheuse habitude de s'éteindre toutes les 15 minutes et pour finir mon logiciel word ne marchait plus alors j'ai dû télécharger je ne sais combien d'autres logiciels avant d'en trouver un correct. Je vous prie de m'excuser si vous voyez des fautes car il ne fait pas correcteur d'ortographe.**

**Je m'excuse également pour vos reviews car je ne pourrais pas y répondre individuellement étant donné que je n'ai plus rien et que je ne peux plus le faire dans la présentation. Néanmoins je vous remercie chaleureusement pour tous vos encouragements et encore désolé pour l'attente qu'ont occasionnés mes problèmes.**

**Je vous laisse dès à présent connaître l'histoire. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.**

_Titre:_ A travers le temps et l'espace

_Auteur:_ Sakura007

_Couples:_ Slash...c'est encore secret mais vous trouverez vite...le couple majeur est assez peu connu

_Warnings:_ Slash, MM, légèrement OOC, romance, aventure

_Disclaimer:_ Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas! snifff !

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 1:_**

Séverus prit l'enfant brisé dans ses bras et l'amena dans ses quartiers en faisant bien attention que personne ne puisse les voir. Il déposa le brun sur son lit et partit chercher plusieurs potions dans son armoire avant de revenir au chevet du blessé. Il passa l'une de ses mains sur le front du garçon où se trouvait la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair, il ne ressemblait plus en rien à ses parents, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient parsemés de mèches vertes foncées et s'étaient disciplinés; ses traits s'étaient affinés en vieillissant et sa mauvaise alimentation en avait fait un adolescent mince mais légèrement musclé. Ses yeux étaient toujours vert mais légèrement plus clair que ceux de sa mère, de plus, de légères stries de couleur acier y étaient visibles. L'enfant avait tout de l'être androgyne qui attirait toutes les filles et tous les garçons de manière équitable.

« Harry, je m'excuse d'avance pour ce que je vais faire mais tu sais bien que nous n'avons plus aucun espoir de gagner cette guerre. Dumbledore et tes amis sont morts, tu ne sers plus que de jouet aux mangemorts et tu ne souhaites plus que ta propre mort. Je ne suis pas mieux, nous avons une chance de tout changer et je ne la laisserais pas passer. » murmura Séverus avant de déboucher une fiole dont il but la moitié avant de faire de même avec Harry.

Il répéta la même opération avec deux autres potions avant de s'endormir sous l'effet de la drogue qui coulait dans ses veines.

* * *

Plusieurs adolescents se disputaient dans le parc de Poudlard, un groupe de quatre garçons de Gryffondor et un autre de plusieurs Serpentard, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux ne remarque deux corps étendus dans l'herbe, inertes. Il courut à leurs côtés, rapidement suivi de tous les élèves présents à ce moment sur les lieux.

« Fais attention Rémus, ce sont peut-être des mangemorts. » intervint Sirius, un grand brun aux yeux bleus aussi clair que l'océan, des traits séduisants et un sourire charmeur.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Black, regarde l'état du plus jeune. » siffla Séverus Snape, un garçon aux cheveux noir mi-longs, aux yeux aciers et au nez légèrement plus grand que celui fin et droit de Sirius.

« Mon Dieu, il est couvert de sang. » s'exclama Lily, une fille aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux verts.

« Quel sens de l'observation ! » riposta Narcissa, une blonde aux yeux bleus encore plus clairs que ceux de Sirius, son cousin.

« Ecartez vous d'eux ! » ordonna le professeur Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver, entouré par les professeurs MacGonagall et Flitwick ainsi que l'infirmière Mme Pomfresh.

« Par Merlin, ce garçon est grièvement blessé. » s'exclama Pompom avant de s'installer à même le sol, d'ouvrir son sac de potions et de remèdes puis de commencer à examiner le plus jeune.

« Pompom ? » demanda Dumbledore après plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles tous les élèves retenaient leur souffle.

« Sa vie n'est pas en danger mais les traumatismes qu'il a vécu sont tels que je ne m'aventurerais pas à en parler devant de si jeunes personnes. » dit simplement Pompom en fixant les jeunes élèves avant de se tourner vers le deuxième homme à terre.

« Celui-ci ne montre aucun marque de blessure néanmoins son corps est parsemé de cicatrices liées à l'utilisation de magie noire ou du sortilège doloris. » commenta Pompom avant de se relever, de jeter un sort aux deux inconscients et de les ramener dans son infirmerie.

« Maintenant que tout est dit, il serait préférable pour vous de rejoindre vos salles communes. » déclara Dumbledore en fixant les élèves.

* * *

« Qu'en pensez vous Albus ? » demanda Minerva.

« Que nous en saurons plus lorsqu'ils seront réveillés. » sourit Dumbledore.

« Souhaitez vous que je place des barrières autour de leurs lits ? » demanda le professeur Flitwick.

« Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. Un bonbon au citron ? » proposa Dumbledore.

* * *

« A votre avis, qui c'étaient ? » demanda Sirius, affalé dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être des victimes de tu-sais-qui. » proposa James, un brun séduisant aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux noisettes surmontés de lunettes.

« Dumbledore en parlera sûrement au dîner. » dit simplement Rémus, un loup-garou aux cheveux couleur miel et aux yeux dorés.

* * *

Séverus papillonna des yeux et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, apparemment les potions avaient été un succès puisque ici, Poudlard était toujours debout. Il regarda autour de lui et trouva le brun dans le lit proche du sien dont il descendit pour s'asseoir sur celui de l'adolescent. Celui-ci se réveilla immédiatement et chercha inconsciemment sa baguette des mains avant de reconnaître l'homme à ses côtés.

« Papa ? Je…pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas mon nom ? » s'affola le brun.

Séverus eut un léger sourire réconfortant, ses potions avaient également très bien fonctionnées sur le brun.

« Tu t'appelles Zackary…Zackary Preston ! » mentit Séverus sans aucun remords.

« Et vous ? » intervint Dumbledore en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

Séverus renforça immédiatement son esprit afin que Dumbledore ne puisse rien trouver de compromettant.

« Mathéo Preston, je suis…enfin j'étais professeur de potions à Kleyrg, une école de magie allemande. » répondit Séverus.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? » questionna Dumbledore.

« Oh Merlin…ils m'ont…je me suis fait… » Zack n'eut même pas le temps d'avouer ce qu'il voulait dire que déjà Séverus le tenait dans ses bras et lui caressait les cheveux.

« Je pense que cet homme le sait déjà Zack. » dit simplement Séverus, il ne comprenait pas, apparemment sa potion n'était pas parfaite car le brun n'aurait jamais dû se souvenir de ses viols.

« Je me nomme Albus Dumbledore, je suis le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard en Angleterre. Notre infirmière nous a déjà expliqué ce qui vous était arrivé, je ne vous demanderais donc pas de tout me raconter. Seulement de me dire qui vous a fait ça et comment vous êtes arrivés à Poudlard. » reprit Dumbledore.

« Les mangemorts voyons, qui d'autre pourrait faire ça ? » gronda Zack.

« Nous ne savons pas vraiment comment nous sommes arrivés ici, mon fils avait été enlevé alors je suis parti le chercher. Quand je suis arrivé, une lumière blanche l'entourait et je crois que je me suis évanoui. » mentit Séverus.

« Je vois. Quel âge avez vous jeune homme ? » demanda Dumbledore avec une voix douce de papi gâteux.

« Je…en fait…je ne m'en rappelle plus. » avoua Harry en baissant la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave Zack, il a 16 ans mais il était déjà en dernière année à Kleyrg. » expliqua Séverus.

« Je pense que vous serez d'accord pour que nous l'inscrivions à Poudlard, non ? » proposa Dumbledore.

« J'en serais ravi. Néanmoins je dois vous prévenir qu'il est vraiment très avancé pour son âge. » ajouta Séverus, il connaissait bien assez la puissance d'Harry à son goût.

« Ne vous en faites pas, nous l'inscrirons en 7ème année. En ce qui vous concerne, que diriez vous d'occuper le poste de DCFM ? Je n'ai encore trouvé personne. » demanda Dumbledore.

Séverus eut un léger sourire, il n'avait pu occuper ce poste que pendant un an.

« Ce serait avec grand plaisir. » approuva Severus.

« Il adore la DCFM. » rigola Zack.

« Vous serez présenter au repas de ce soir, reposez vous bien en attendant. » dit Dumbledore avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

« Il n'est vraiment pas méfiant comme directeur, nous aurions pu être des mangemorts. » fit remarquer Zack.

« Dumbledore a confiance en l'être humain. » expliqua Séverus, il savait de quoi il parlait.

« A mon avis j'irais à Serpentard. » sourit doucement Zack.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Séverus, curieux de savoir si Harry se rappelait plus que ce qu'il ne pensait.

« Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de ma vie mais je sais que je suis plus sombre que ce que je parais. Je me rappelle des morts…Hermione…Ron…Ginny…Fred…Georges…Draco…Blaise… » se rappela Zack, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Séverus ne fut pas choqué d'entendre Harry se souvenir de ses amis, il avait seulement effacé les personnes vivantes à cette époque comme Rémus ou Sirius et les noms de famille des autres. Il réaffirma un peu plus sa prise sur le plus jeune et lui chuchota des mots réconfortants à l'oreille.

* * *

« Chers élèves, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Poudlard accueille un nouvel élève qui nous vient droit de Kleyrg en Allemagne. Sa vie n'a pas été facile, il a été enlevé par des mangemorts ce qui a eut pour conséquence une grave perte de mémoire. Je vous demanderais donc de ne pas le brusquer et de lui faire un bon accueil, il entre directement en 7ème année. » présenta Dumbledore avant que les portes de la Grande Salle ne s'ouvrent pour laisser entrer un Zack plus séduisant que jamais, ses cheveux noués en catogan et un visage calme sans émotions superflues, même en fixant le plafond magique.

Il laissa le professeur MacGonagall lui poser le choixpeau sur la tête et entendit immédiatement sa voix :

« Ta tête est un véritable puzzle jeune Zack…même moi je n'arrive qu'à voir des fragments de ton esprit…de ce que je sais de toi, je dirais que ta place est davantage à…redore le blason de cette maison petit s'il te plaît, le fondateur était un grand homme…SERPENTARD ! » annonça le choixpeau.

Zack était choqué par la requête du choixpeau, il ne se rappelait que peu de choses mais il savait que Salazar Serpentard n'était pas foncièrement mauvais. C'est pour cette raison qu'il partit s'asseoir à sa nouvelle table avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et un visage déterminé.

* * *

« Serpentard ? Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. » dit Rémus.

« Ce n'est qu'un futur mangemort après tout. » grogna James.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Jamesie, tu n'as pas entendu Dumbledore ? » répliqua Sirius.

« Même les plus grands peuvent se tromper. » philosopha James.

« Tu en sais quelque chose, hein ? Mr je ne dis que des conneries. » siffla Lily avec un regard noir.

« C'était une conversation privée je te signale. » s'indigna faussement Sirius.

« C'est dommage alors parce que toute la Grande Salle vous écoute. Le professeur Dumbledore attend que vous vous taisiez pour reprendre la parole. » gronda Lily.

De légères rougeurs apparurent sur les joues des maraudeurs tandis que Dumbledore les fixait avec un sourire amusé et des yeux pétillants.

« Je voulais juste vous annoncer que les cours de DCFM seront rétablis dès demain et assurés par Mr Preston, le père de notre nouvel élève. Maintenant, tous à vos assiettes ! » termina Dumbledore.

* * *

« Quels idiots ces deux là alors ! » soupira Lucius en posant sa main sur son front.

Zack releva son regard pour le poser sur les deux garçons qui avaient causé tant de bruit, il les trouva séduisants mais se contenta de les regarder une seconde de plus avant de se remettre à manger, il en avait bien besoin mais il n'arrivait jamais à finir ne serait-ce que la moitié de son assiette.

« Au fait, quel est ton prénom ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Zackary et toi ? »

« Moi je suis Narcissa Black, le blond à côté de toi c'est Lucius Malefoy et le brun Régulus Black mon cousin, autour de moi c'est Séverus Rogue et Evan Rosier. Un peu plus loin, il y a Nathan Lestrange, Leyna Parkinson et Neyl Zabini. » présenta rapidement Narcissa.

« Tu as déjà joué au quidditch Zackary ? » questionna Lucius, un garçon aux cheveux blond platine et aux yeux gris, capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard à la recherche d'un attrapeur.

« Aucune idée, je crois avoir un souvenir de sensation inoubliable et de vent mais je ne suis pas certain que cela ait un rapport avec ce sport. » répondit Zack.

« Tu n'auras qu'à passer les essais. » intervint Régulus, ressemblant étrangement à son frère si ce n'est que ses cheveux étaient bien plus courts et que ses yeux étaient gris très clair.

« De toute façon, tu ne peux pas être pire que Crabbe ou Goyle. » rigola Evan, un brun aux yeux bleus très foncés.

Zack se contenta de relever un sourcil, ne connaissant pas les deux garçons.

« Tu as quel âge Zackary, tu fais jeune. » constata Leyna, une brune pulpeuse toujours en chasse de beaux garçons.

« 16 ans. » répondit Zack.

« Vraiment ? Tu dois avoir à peu près le même âge que Régulus alors. » sourit Narcissa.

Zack se tourna vers le-dit Régulus qui se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête et un léger sourire.

« Qui étaient les deux garçons de tout à l'heure ? » demanda soudainement Zack en regardant la table des Gryffondors.

« James Potter et Sirius Black, les deux plus arrogants et stupides mecs existants à Poudlard et peut-être même dans toutes l'Angleterre. » répondit Séverus avec un reniflement de dédain.

« Ils sont séduisants. » commenta Zack.

« Nous ne pouvons que te l'accorder. Fais juste attention à toi, ils aiment faire des blagues qui n'amusent qu'eux et te tournent en ridicule. » le prévint Evan.

« Les blagues ne m'atteignent plus depuis bien longtemps. » dit simplement Zack avec une voix chargée de tristesse et de rancune.

« Zack ? » appelèrent les autres Serpentards, choqués par le regard de pure détresse du nouveau.

« Désolé, des réminiscences du passé à mon avis. » s'excusa Zack avec un léger sourire plus faux qu'autre chose.

Les autres n'eurent même pas le temps de dire quelque chose que déjà Zack reprit la parole:

« Quel lien à ce Sirius Black avec vous deux ? »

« Il est le frère aîné de Régulus et mon cousin. » répondit Narcissa.

* * *

« Bien joué Jamesie, maintenant on est repérés. » grogna gentiment Sirius.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'avais tort ? » répliqua James, pas encore remis de sa honte.

« Je fais confiance à Dumbledore, il n'était pas obliger de les accepter et pourtant il l'a fait. » répondit Sirius.

« Je suis d'accord avec Patmol sur ce coup là. » renchérit Rémus.

« N'empêche, vous aurez du soucis à garder les yeux des autres élèves fixés sur vous cette année. Le nouveau est vraiment canon. » intervint Lily.

Sirius regarda la table des Serpentards et ne put qu'approuver la remarque de la préfète en chef.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il te plait Lily. » pleurnicha James.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, j'ai simplement dit qu'il était vraiment très attirant. » répliqua Lily.

« Il n'y a pas que son physique…tout son être attire le regard. » ajouta Rémus en sentant plus que les autres avec ses sens de loup-garou.

Zack suivit les autres Serpentards jusqu'à sa nouvelle salle commune, dans les cachots.

« Les chambres des 7èmes années sont au premier étage, les garçons à droites et les filles à gauche. Il va s'en dire que les fondateurs ont trouver une technique imparable pour nous empêcher d'aller dans le dortoir des filles. » expliqua Evan.

« Les chambres sont par deux, Lucius est avec Séverus, Evan est avec le blond aux yeux noirs qui se trouve dans le coin Max Nott et comme Nathan et Neyl sont inséparables, tu seras avec Régulus. » ajouta Narcissa.

Zack hocha la tête et monta directement au deuxième pour se coucher immédiatement, rester aussi longtemps près d'autant de monde avait été dur à supporter pour lui.

« Alors ? » demanda Lucius.

« Il a l'air introverti au premier abord mais je pense qu'il est simplement d'un naturel calme. » répondit Narcissa.

« Son amnésie entre aussi en compte, il ne sait plus grand chose et il doit sûrement se sentir déphasé. Moi je l'aime bien. » continua Evan.

« Il est super canon et il est loin d'être balourd. Je l'ai déjà adopté ! » sourit Leyna.

« Je le sens bien, il fera honneur à notre maison. » dit Nathan, un brun aux yeux verts foncés.

« Totalement d'accord avec Nath ! » sourit Neyl, brun lui aussi mais à la peau tannée et aux yeux noisettes en amande.

« Comme d'habitude quoi. Max ? » demanda Lucius.

« Je ne sais absolument rien de lui, pas qu'il n'en sache beaucoup plus lui-même, mais de ce que j'ai vu et entendu, il m'a l'air plus qu'acceptable. » répondit Max avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

« Je préfère attendre de voir mais à mon avis il n'est pas aussi simplet qu'il nous le laisse penser. Et j'apprécie les personnalités complexes. » ajouta Séverus.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Régulus, sans conteste le plus difficile de la bande. Régulus repensa au visage raffiné et à la silhouette fine et svelte de Zack avant qu'un sourire légèrement carnassier n'apparaisse sur son visage.

« Il est OK pour moi ! » décida Régulus.

« Nous acceptons donc Zackary Preston à l'unanimité. Régulus, je te demanderais seulement d'y aller doucement si tu comptes le séduire, n'oublie pas qu'il est amnésique et que son père est là ! » dit simplement Lucius avant de monter se coucher, rapidement suivi par tous les autres.

* * *

Zack se leva tôt le lendemain matin, Régulus était toujours endormi, Zack partit se doucher et s'habiller avant de prendre ses affaires avec lui et de sortir de la salle commune pour se rendre vers la Grande Salle, manquant de ce fait les yeux gris clair qui le suivirent tout le long de sa préparation.

Zack marchait depuis dix bonnes minutes et aucun des couloirs qu'il parcourait ne lui rappelait quelque chose, il commençait d'ailleurs à désespérer quand il croisa quatre adolescents.

« Oh, vous êtes ceux qui se sont fait remarqués au repas. » dit Zack en observant les deux bruns.

« Et tu es le nouveau…je me demande si le fait que tu sois tombé à Serpentard signifie quelque chose. » marmonna Sirius.

« Bien sûr que cela signifie quelque chose ! Serpentard n'est pas uniquement destiné aux futurs mangemorts mais aux élèves rusés et ayant de l'ambition. Vouloir montrer nos capacités aux autres ne fait pas forcément de nous des personnes ignobles ou des tueurs. » s'exclama Zack, il ne comprenait pas ce que les autres avaient contre sa maison.

« Tu-sais-qui a fait ses études à Serpentard. » intervint Peter, un garçon légèrement enrobé aux cheveux châtains foncés et au visage ahuri.

« Et Grindewald était à Serdaigle, est-ce que nous condamnons cette maison pour autant ? » riposta Zack.

« Tu as de la répartie, quel est ton nom ? » questionna Sirius avec un grand sourire.

« Zackary Preston. Je connais le tien et celui de ton copain à lunettes mais comment se nomment les deux autres ? » demanda Zack.

« Je suis Rémus Lupin et voici Peter Pettigrow. » présenta le garçon aux cheveux couleur miel et aux yeux dorés.

« Vous êtes à Gryffondor, c'est ça ? Donc votre principale qualité est le courage ? » interrogea Zack.

« C'est ce que chante le choixpeau tous les ans en tout cas. » rigola Sirius.

« Je vois…donc aucun d'entre vous n'aura peur si je vous demande de me conduire à la Grande Salle ? » sourit légèrement Zack.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Zack, je vais t'y conduire. Il vaut mieux que tu évites de fréquenter ces _personnes _plus que nécessaire. » siffla Régulus en se plaçant aux côtés de Zack.

« J'ai dû mal comprendre, vous n'êtes pas frères tous les deux ? » demanda Zack en regardant les deux Black.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce début de nouvelle fic! lol! Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, je suis vraiment désolé pour mon absence mais je suis interdite d'ordinateur pour encore quelques semaines, j'ai réussi à voler la clef d'internet en douce donc je vais poster tout ce que je peux et j'essayerais de la reprendre plus tard pour le reste.**

**Je suis désolé pour vos reviews, je les ai lu mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre pour le moment. Je remercie simplement tout le monde et m'excuse encore une fois pour l'attente.**

**Bonne lecture. Sakura007**_

* * *

_

« Je vois…donc aucun d'entre vous n'aura peur si je vous demande de me conduire à la Grande Salle ? » sourit légèrement Zack.

_« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Zack, je vais t'y conduire. Il vaut mieux que tu évites de fréquenter ces personnes plus que nécessaire. » siffla Régulus en se plaçant aux côtés de Zack._

_« J'ai dû mal comprendre, vous n'êtes pas frères tous les deux ? » demanda Zack en regardant les deux Black._

_**Chapitre 2:**_

« Je préfèrerais le voir mort. » claqua Régulus.

Zack fronça dangereusement les sourcils, pour lui la famille était plus précieuse que tout, il ne comprenait pas comment deux personnes aussi proches pouvaient finir par se détester autant.

« Vous n'êtes que des gamins. Je trouverais mon chemin tout seul. » décida Zack avant de fausser compagnie aux cinq adolescents.

* * *

Séverus eut un sourire, Harry avait toujours été ainsi et même Serpentard ne le changerait pas, s'il avait quelque chose à dire, il le dirait.

« Peut-être leur raison de se détester est-elle valable. » proposa Séverus en rejoignant Zack.

« Peut-être mais même s'ils sont de camps ennemis, ils restent des frères. » riposta Zack.

« Donc si l'un des deux se met à tuer, l'autre devra automatiquement lui pardonner ? » questionna Séverus avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. De toute façon, à mon avis, aucun des deux ne souhaite rejoindre Voldemort. Mais même si l'un des deux le faisait, je persiste à croire que des frères se pardonneraient leurs erreurs, quelles qu'elles soient. » expliqua Zack.

« C'est ton avis et il est subjectif car non seulement tu n'as pas de frère mais en plus chaque personne voit les choses différemment. Néanmoins je pense qu'à ce stade de leur vie, passer leur temps à se haïr n'est en effet pas une preuve de maturité. » conclut Séverus.

« Tu te rappelles de tante Pétunia ? Elle me détestait et me négligeait et pourtant je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la haïr parce qu'elle faisait avant tout partie de ma famille. Je ne l'aimais pas mais je ne la haïssais pas au point de vouloir la tuer. Heureusement que nous ne nous y rendions que très rarement, hein papa ? » sourit finalement Zack.

Séverus lui rendit son sourire, Harry récupérait comme prévu certains de ses souvenirs mais ils étaient correctement modifiés par ses soins.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'ils veulent se tuer ? » demanda Séverus.

« Ca se voit dans leurs yeux qu'ils préféraient voir l'autre mort. » soupira Zack.

« Et si je te montrais où se trouve la Grande Salle maintenant ? » sourit Séverus.

* * *

Zack salua son père et rejoignit rapidement sa table, se plaçant à côté de Narcissa.

« Tu n'étais pas sorti avant nous ? » questionna Séverus, il avait vu le nouveau traverser la salle commune tôt ce matin.

« Impossible de retrouver le chemin. » répondit Zack en souriant.

« Poudlard est un grand châ…Regulus ? » appela Narcissa alors que Régulus attrapait le col de la robe de Zack et le soulevait du banc.

« Je t'interdis de t'occuper de mes affaires de famille, c'est clair ? » gronda Régulus.

« Et je t'interdis de me dire qui je dois fréquenter. Et ne t'avise plus de me toucher comme ça encore une fois, tu m'as compris ? » s'énerva Zack avant d'envoyer Régulus s'écraser à quelques mètres de lui grâce à sa magie brute puis de se rasseoir.

« Heureusement qu'il n'y avait que ton père. » souffla Narcissa.

« Je déteste qu'on me touche. » dit Zack comme pour s'excuser.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais Régulus est toujours susceptible lorsque l'on parle de sa famille. » sourit Narcissa.

Zack n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, la couleur des cheveux de Narcissa venait brutalement de tourner au rouge tandis que sa robe était à présent dorée. Il se rendit compte quelques instants plus tard qu'il en était de même pour tous les Serpentards sauf lui et sans pouvoir sans empêcher il éclata de rire sous le regard tueur de ses camarades.

« C'est bien la première fois que l'un d'entre eux rigole devant le spectacle. » s'éleva une voix de source inconnue à travers le bruit des rires de la Grande Salle.

Séverus, un petit sourire aux lèvres, se leva et demanda le calme, qu'il obtint aussitôt avant de s'avancer entre la table des Gryffondors et celle des Serpentards.

« Je suppose que personne ne voudra se dénoncer pour cette petite blague. » énonça Séverus.

« C'est encore un coup des maraudeurs professeur. » s'exclama une troisième année qui essayait désespérément de changer la couleur de ses cheveux.

« Il n'y a malheureusement aucune preuve, je ne peux donc punir personne. Quelqu'un sait combien de temps dureront les effets ? » questionna Séverus.

« 24 heures d'après l'affiche qui se trouve à la porte de la Grande Salle. » répondit Maximilien Nott en s'installant près d'un Zack toujours mort de rire.

« Zack ! Arrête ou je te jette un sort. » gronda Narcissa avec une mine boudeuse.

« Sans vouloir te vexer, le rouge ne te va absolument pas. » rigola Zack.

« Je ne peux qu'approuver. » ajouta Max, surprenant tout le monde, et Narcissa plus en particulier mais qui ne le laissa pas voir.

« Sales traîtres, vous êtes deux contre une pauvre femme. » râla faussement Narcissa.

« Et pourquoi n'as tu pas été touché Zack ? » demanda Max.

A cette question, toutes les têtes se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers la table des Serpentards sauf Séverus qui continuait à manger comme si de rien n'était.

« Je vous ai déjà dit il y a longtemps que les blagues ne m'atteignaient plus, mon organisme détruit tout élément étranger à mon corps ou à la nourriture dès la seconde où il entre en contact avec moi. » répondit Zack, bien qu'il ne se rappelait pas exactement les causes de son entraînement particulier aux poisons et autres substances inhabituelles.

« Et si tu dois tester une potion en cours ? » questionna Narcissa.

« En fait, je peux contrôler ma résistance aux éléments étrangers durant la durée que je désire, le temps d'une potion en résumé. Néanmoins si elle est toxique, elle sera immédiatement éliminée. » expliqua le brun.

« Et pour le véritasérum ? » interrogea Max.

« …à vrai dire, je ne me souviens pas de plus d'informations. » bouda Zack avant que Narcissa n'éclate de rire à son tour et que Max n'ait un léger sourire amusé.

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, même mon père qui est le chef des aurores ne peut annuler l'effet de nos blagues lorsqu'il les avale. » s'écria James, médusé.

« Je n'imagine même pas l'entraînement qu'il a dû recevoir pour arriver à cette prouesse. » ajouta Sirius.

« Moi ce sont les noms des poisons qu'il a dû ingérer qui m'intriguent le plus. » déclara Rémus.

« Mais on s'en fout, il n'y a pas qu'avec des potions qu'on peut faire des blagues. » intervint Peter.

« Mais bien sûr ! Tu es un génie Pet' ! Les Serpentards n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, pas un n'en réchappera la prochaine fois. » rigola Sirius.

« Personnellement j'aime bien le nouveau, même mon loup intérieur l'a déjà accepté. » avoua Rémus.

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'aimer ou de détester, il faut juste montrer à tous les élèves que personne ne peut échapper aux maraudeurs. » sourit Sirius, son esprit déjà en train d'élaborer des plans plus tordus les uns que les autres.

* * *

Zack entra dans la classe de métamorphose avec appréhension, il ne se rappelait plus vraiment des sorts nécessaire à cette matière et il ne voulait pas faire perdre de points à Serpentard. Il s'installa à côté de Narcissa et regarda immédiatement où ils en étaient et heureusement pour lui, tout lui revint à la minute même où il posa ses yeux sur le cours de métamorphose.

« Bonjour à tous…votre nouvelle couleur de cheveux est assez…originale. » grimaça MacGonagall alors que les Serpentards lançaient des regards noirs tandis que les Gryffondors rigolaient.

« Ce que je vous demanderais aujourd'hui est assez difficile, il est hautement probable qu'aucun de vous n'y arrive lors de cette séance. Vous devrez transformer l'animal qui se trouve devant vous en un tableau de peinture vous représentant trait pour trait. » expliqua MacGonagall.

« Tout ça est bien narcissique…un cours parfait pour les Serpentards. » grommela James.

« Et pour ton ego surdimensionné. » claqua Narcissa.

« Silence ! Ce cours n'a de but que de vous apprendre à rendre un tableau de vous-même le plus fidèle possible. Dans les prochains cours, vous vous exercerez sur votre voisin. La formule est Tablio Personia Incarcere, maintenant tout le monde au travail. » déclara MacGonagall.

Zack observa le miroir qui lui reflétait sa propre apparence et chercha pendant quelques minutes la position dans laquelle il aimerait bien se voir dans son tableau. Il s'imagina finalement dans un fauteuil de velours vert, un livre à la main et devant une cheminée ornée d'une épée. Il plaça le bout de sa baguette sur la toile qui se trouvait sur son bureau et prononça la formule en gardant l'image désirée en tête, les yeux fermés et le visage calme démontrant sa concentration.

« Par Merlin, ton tableau est merveilleux Zack ! » s'exclama Narcissa en regardant le Zack du tableau lui faire quelques signes de main avant de reprendre la lecture de son livre.

Le professeur MacGonagall, alertée par tous ce bruit, s'approcha de Zack et Narcissa, elle dût se retenir à une table pour éviter de tomber en voyant le fabuleux spectacle devant elle.

« 30 points pour Serpentard. Puis-je garder ce tableau, Mr Preston ? Il est bien plus beau que ce que pourrait faire la majorité des peintres sorciers. » demanda MacGonagall.

Zack hocha la tête, de toute façon il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire d'un tableau aussi grand et surtout le représentant.

* * *

« Alors, tu comptes te présenter pour le poste d'attrapeur ? » demanda Narcissa en s'asseyant sur le canapé de leur salle commune entre Zack et Max.

« Je vais seulement voir ce que je vaux sur un balai. » répondit Zack.

« Si tu es aussi doué qu'en métamorphose il n'y aura aucun problème. » intervint Max.

« Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi bavard Max. » fit remarquer Narcissa.

« Ca te déplait ? » demanda Max.

« Au contraire, ça fait plaisir. » lui sourit Narcissa.

« Comment ça se passe avec Regulus ? » questionna Max.

« On s'évite purement et simplement donc tout va bien. » répondit Zack.

« Et ça ne te dérange pas ? » interrogea Narcissa.

« Pas tellement. Je ne le connais pas vraiment donc c'est pas comme si je venais de perdre un ami. Et puis j'ai vous deux. » sourit Zack.

« Je ne te trahirais pas. » déclara solennellement Narcissa.

Zack la regarda avec un petit air étonné avant de lui dédier un grand sourire, la parole des Black comptait plus que leur propre vie.

« Tu peux compter sur moi. » renchérit Max.

Les deux Serpentards le regardèrent les yeux grands ouverts, Max n'était pas réputé pour être le plus sociable et le plus fidèle des Serpentards.

« Il en est de même pour moi, vous pouvez me faire confiance. » dit Zack.

« Juste une chose Zack, qui est ta mère ou ton deuxième père ? » demanda Narcissa.

Zack se creusa la tête pendant plusieurs secondes mais il eut beau se creuser la tête, aucun nom ou image ne lui revenaient.

« Aucune idée mais ce n'est pas très important puisque j'ai mon père et que je me souviens de lui. » répondit Zack en haussant les épaules.

« Je te comprends, moi je n'apprécie que mon père ! » expliqua Narcissa.

* * *

« Vous vous rendez compte qu'il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis plus d'une semaine ? C'est pourtant moi qui devrais lui en vouloir. » grogna Régulus.

« En même temps, tu ne ressembles pas vraiment à un Serpentard en présence de ton frère, tu fais plutôt gamin et Gryffondor. » intervint Evan.

« Dis moi Régulus, pourquoi tu te fais autant de soucis juste parce qu'il ne te parle pas ? Aurais-tu un faible pour le beau Zack Preston ? » ricana Nathan dans les bras de Neyl.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler, c'est juste que c'est embêtant puisqu'on partage la même chambre. » répliqua Régulus.

« Il a l'air d'apprécier Narcissa et Maximilien en tout cas. » fit remarquer Séverus.

« C'est la première fois que Max s'intéresse à quelqu'un. » ajouta Neyl.

« Hier j'ai vu Zack rigoler avec des filles en 4ème année à Gryffondor, je crois bien qu'il se moque complètement de la guerre entre nos deux maisons. » rigola Leyna.

Zack marchait vers les appartements de son père quand plusieurs adolescents se placèrent devant et derrière lui, lui bloquant tout chemin.

« Tu te crois fort Preston ? » cracha un blond aux yeux bleus portant une robe à l'effigie de Serdaigle.

« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà dit une telle chose. » rétorqua Zack.

« Regardez le, encore à faire son malin. » cracha un roux de Gryffondor.

« Il s'y croit parce qu'il est déjà en 7ème alors qu'il n'a que 16 ans. » ajouta un garçon baraqué aux cheveux châtains foncés et aux yeux noirs de Serdaigle également.

Zack n'y comprenait rien, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que pouvaient lui reprocher les 5 garçons qui lui bloquaient le passage vers les appartements de son père.

« Ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir t'en sortir aussi facilement. » siffla un garçon grassouillet de Poufsouffle.

« Et tout le monde pense que les Serpentards sont les plus pourris…quelle ironie ! » se moqua Zack.

« Je ne te permets pas. » cria le deuxième Poufsouffle, un garçon aux cheveux sales et sa baguette pointé sur Zack.

« Rictusempra ! » lança le Poufsouffle.

« Protego. » prononça une voix du fond du couloir en direction de Zack, ce qui eut pour effet d'annuler le sort du Serdaigle.

« 5 contre 1, Smith ? Tu es encore plus pitoyable que nous le pensions. » ricana Sirius Black.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous faites contre Snape ? » rétorqua ledit Smith.

« Au contraire, c'est soit moi soit James qui nous en occupons mais jamais les deux à la fois. Et si tu avais des yeux, tu verrais que nous n'avons rien fait à Snape depuis le milieu de notre 5ème année. » sourit Sirius.

« Je n'arrive même pas à croire qu'un Gryffondor ait osé te suivre dans tes manigances. Tu me déçois Kevin, le choixpeau a dû faire une erreur avec toi. » ajouta James.

« Pourquoi vouloir aider ce sale serpent ? » grogna Kevin.

« Pourquoi vouloir le blesser ? » répliqua Rémus.

« Je pense qu'ils voulaient s'attaquer à d'autres mais ils se sont rabattus sur lui car ils pensaient pouvoir le battre facilement étant donné qu'il est amnésique. » répondit Sirius, un sourire mauvais collé aux lèvres.

Zack se contentait d'écouter les deux groupes d'une oreille, la cicatrice sur son front lui faisait de plus en plus mal et il ne tiendrait plus debout pendant très longtemps, sa lèvre inférieure saignait déjà sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas crier de douleur.

« Maintenant barrez vous ou je vous assure que plus aucun élève ou professeur ne pourra vous reconnaître. » menaça Sirius.

Les cinq adolescents hésitèrent mais partirent en courant lorsque Sirius releva sa baguette vers eux. Les maraudeurs s'avancèrent vers Zack pour voir si tout allait bien avant que celui-ci ne s'écroule dans les bras de Sirius, le sang coulant à flots de sa lèvre inférieure et une main crispée sur son front dont les ongles entaillaient durement la peau.

« Par Merlin, sa lèvre est en bouillie, il se charcute le front et il n'arrête pas de trembler. » s'exclama Sirius alors qu'assis par terre, il resserra sa prise sur Zack.

Rémus s'accroupit à côté d'eux et enleva de force la main de Zack de son visage, laissant apparaître entre les traces de sang, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez osé lui faire ? » gronda Régulus, sa baguette pointée sur les maraudeurs.

Régulus n'était pas le seul à avoir sorti sa baguette; Narcissa, Max, Lucius, Evan, Leyna, Séverus, Nathan et Neyl pointaient également la leur sur le groupe de Gryffondors encore au sol.

« Détrompez vous, nous ne faisons que l'empêcher de se blesser. » répondit Rémus en leur montrant la lèvre martyrisée du Serpentard et son front.

Régulus planta son regard dans celui de son frère qui tenait toujours un Zack à présent évanoui dans ses bras. Il baissa sa baguette et se baissa à son tour au niveau des deux bruns.

« Dans ce cas, nous vous remercions de votre sollicitude mais nous le récupérons. » déclara Régulus avant de prendre Zack, un bras au creux de ses genoux et l'autre sous ses bras, la tête de Zack reposant contre son torse et de se diriger vers l'infirmerie, laissant en plan les quatre maraudeurs.

« Il n'est pas trop lourd ? Je peux m'en charger si tu veux. » proposa Max.

Régulus se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, il était assez musclé pour pouvoir porter Lucius ou même Evan alors ce n'était pas le poids plume de Zack qui allait lui poser problème.

« Max veut simplement dire que puisque tu ne l'aimes pas, nous pourrions peut-être nous charger de lui. » intervint Narcissa.

Régulus ne répondit même pas, au contraire il appréciait beaucoup le brun et c'est ce qui lui faisait peur, il était hors de question qu'il ne soit attiré plus que nécessaire par un garçon qui ne le regardait même pas et surtout pas au bout de seulement 1 semaine.

« Laissez tomber, à ce stade là il ne vous entend même plus. » ricana Lucius en fixant le dos de Régulus.

« Il peut être vraiment têtu et borné quand il le veut. » ajouta Séverus.

« Je vous entend. » grogna Régulus.

« Ravi de te l'entendre dire. Leyna, Evan, allez chercher le professeur Preston. » ordonna Lucius.

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête et partirent à la recherche du père de Zack. Régulus entra en tête dans l'infirmerie, il déposa Zack dans le lit le plus proche et appela l'infirmière, qui arriva de forte mauvaise devant les élèves qui se permettaient d'hurler dans son infirmerie. Elle s'apprêtait à les rabrouer sévèrement quand elle reconnu l'adolescent qu'elle avait soigné il y a une semaine et qui présentait les pires sévices qu'on puisse faire subir à un enfant.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda t'elle aux Serpentards tout en soignant son patient.

« Nous ne savons pas, les maraudeurs l'empêchaient de se blesser tout seul dans un couloir et nous l'avons amené ici. » expliqua Narcissa.

« Où est-il ? » s'éleva une voix grave et profonde d'où perçait une profonde inquiétude.

« Ici professeur Preston. » répondit Nathan.

Séverus arriva à grands pas vers Harry, le garçon était guéri mais il était toujours tâché de son propre sang, comme lorsqu'il l'avait arraché à son destin cruel. Il souleva les mèches cachant sa cicatrice et n'eut qu'un soupir triste en constatant qu'elle était rouge et encore chaude.

« Elle a été faite par la magie noire, non ? Je n'ai pas été capable de la soigner. » dit Mme Pomfresh.

« Elle est son lien avec la personne qui lui a laissé. Quelques fois, lorsque esprit n'est pas assez fort, Zack peut voir toutes les atrocités que fait cette personne, il peut même recevoir des doloris par ce lien. » expliqua Séverus.

Les jeunes Serpentards se regardèrent avec horreur, ils n'auraient jamais pu se douter que Zack avait à endurer de telles abominations.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Zack a de moins en moins de visions. » les rassura Séverus en voyant leurs têtes.

Régulus regarda le père de Zack et n'eut aucun mal à trouver un lien de parenté entre les deux bien que son professeur ait les cheveux aussi rouges que le sang, ses yeux verts étaient légèrement plus foncés que ceux de Zack mais ne présentaient pas les stries argentées du plus jeune. Le visage du professeur Preston était bien plus masculin que celui de son fils et Régulus se surpris à avoir envie de rencontrer l'autre parent de Zack.

« Où est l'autre parent de Zackary ? » demanda soudainement Régulus.

« Mort. » dit simplement Séverus en pensant qu'en vérité, ses deux parents étaient morts.

Séverus se félicita de sa potion de changement d'apparence, elle était éternelle et heureusement pour lui car les ingrédients dont il avait eu besoin pour la concocter n'avaient pas encore été trouvés à cette époque. Il avait beaucoup examiné le comportement de ces jeunes et il se maudit d'avoir lui aussi absorbé une potion de mémoire, l'empêchant de se souvenir de qui il était à cette époque.

« C'est peut-être une question indiscrète mais était-ce un homme ou une femme ? » questionna de nouveau Régulus.

Séverus laissa naître un sourire sur son visage, Régulus semblait vouloir en savoir énormément sur son nouveau fils et cela l'amusait énormément.

« Un homme, c'est lui qui l'a mis au monde si tu veux tout savoir. » ricana Séverus.

Régulus lui renvoya son sourire ironique avant de se faire virer de l'infirmerie avec tous ses amis par Mme Pomfresh.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! Reviews please !!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kikou!!!!!!! Comme dans ma fic Harry's family, je m'excuse pour les personnes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews mais sachez que ce n'était pas volontaire!**

**Enfin, je ne vous embête pas longtemps, bonne lecture! Bisouxxx**

**Sakura007**_

* * *

_

« C'est peut-être une question indiscrète mais était-ce un homme ou une femme ? » questionna de nouveau Régulus.

_Séverus laissa naître un sourire sur son visage, Régulus semblait vouloir en savoir énormément sur son nouveau fils et cela l'amusait énormément._

_« Un homme, c'est lui qui l'a mis au monde si tu veux tout savoir. » ricana Séverus._

_Régulus lui renvoya son sourire ironique avant de se faire virer de l'infirmerie avec tous ses amis par Mme Pomfresh._

_**Chapitre 3:**_

« Il avait quoi à votre avis ? » demanda James.

« Je sais pas mais il m'a vraiment fait peur, vous avez vu comment il s'est mordu la lèvre ? Imaginez qu'il se soit mordu la langue à la place. » répondit Sirius.

« Moi c'est ton frère qui m'a surpris. » intervint Rémus.

« Moi aussi, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, les deux ne se parlaient plus depuis notre dernière rixe. » approuva Sirius.

« Il est peut-être tombé sous le charme. » rigola James.

« Regulus ? Impossible, quand j'étais encore à la maison il y avait quelqu'un de différent dans son lit tous les soirs. » grinça Sirius.

« Tu crois qu'il veut se servir de Preston comme il s'est servi des autres ? » questionna Rémus, le ton légèrement colérique.

« Ne t'énerve pas contre moi Lunard, je n'y suis pour rien. De toute façon, j'apprécie Preston alors je vais t'aider à le sortir des griffes de mon cher frère. » se moqua gentiment Sirius.

« Désolé, le loup qui est en moi l'a accepté comme un membre de son clan et il ne serait pas très content s'il n'était utilisé que comme un jouet. » rougit Rémus.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que mon frère était un monstre, Lunard. Ces conquêtes savent à quoi s'attendre avec lui, il ne les force pas. » répliqua Sirius.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne lui laisserais pas l'occasion de s'approcher trop près de lui. » décida Rémus en croisant les bras.

« Et je peux savoir comment tu vas réussir cette prouesse ? » rigola James.

« En lui montrant à l'avance ce qu'il en coûte de vouloir s'intéresser à Régulus Black. » répondit Rémus alors qu'un plan se mettait déjà en place dans son esprit.

« Rémus…même si Régulus et moi sommes en désaccord…il reste mon petit-frère alors ne le blesse pas s'il te plaît. » demanda Sirius, sérieux pour une fois.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, je ne déteste pas Régulus, je veux juste l'éloigner de Zackary. » le rassura Rémus.

« Tu joues à un jeu dangereux Rémus. » commenta Lily en s'installant à côté d'eux.

« Je pourrais accepter les conséquences de mes actes. » répliqua Rémus avant de se lever de table et de remonter dans la tour des Gryffondors.

« Les garçons ! » soupira Lily en entamant son repas.

* * *

« Qu'as tu vu Zack ? » questionna Séverus, Harry dans ses bras.

« Il a attaqué un village de moldus, il était presque désert alors ça l'a énervé et tu sais comment il est lorsqu'il est en colère. Il a rasé le village et s'est amusé à torturer et faire souffrir le peu qui étaient restés…tu sais, c'est dérangeant de voir autant de haine et de plaisir de faire souffrir sur un si beau visage. » souffla Zack.

« Voldemort est dérangé, c'est pour cette raison que tu dois renforcer tes barrières spirituelles. » expliqua Séverus.

« T'inquiètes 'pa, une fois m'a suffit ! » rigola Zack.

Séverus renforça son étreinte, il ne savait plus quand il avait commencé à aimer le garçon comme son fils mais le fait était que maintenant il refusait que qui que ce soit lui fasse plus de mal que ce qu'il n'avait déjà vécu.

« Tu n'oublieras pas de remercier tes amis, surtout Régulus, c'est lui qui t'a amené ici. » ajouta Séverus.

* * *

« Je n'avais jamais vu Lunard aussi actif depuis longtemps. » fit remarquer James en observant le châtain s'activer sur des morceaux de parchemin.

« Je crois vraiment qu'il veut mettre Régulus hors circuit. » soupira Sirius.

« Et ça te rend triste ? » questionna James.

« C'est juste que je ne veux pas que Régulus en ressorte blessé…c'est quand même mon petit frère. » répondit Sirius.

« Patmol…Rémus est d'un naturel pacifique, ne t'inquiètes pas. » le rassura James.

* * *

A peine Zack eut-il mit un pied dans la salle commune de Serpentard que Narcissa lui sauta au cou.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiétés. » s'excusa Zack en regardant ses deux amis.

« C'était difficilement de ta faute ce qui t'est arrivé. » dit simplement Max.

Zack leur fit un grand sourire avant de se diriger vers les fauteuils près du feu où étaient installés Régulus, Lucius, Séverus, Evan et Nathan dans les bras de Neyl.

« Je voulais juste vous remercier de vous être occupés de moi. Régulus, merci de m'avoir amené à l'infirmerie. » remercia Zack avant de retourner vers ses eux amis.

« C'est drôle l'effet qu'il a sur toi. » ricana Lucius en montrant le sourire satisfait qui étirait les lèvres du Serpentard.

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours que Zack s'était évanoui et il n'avait toujours pas pu mettre son plan à exécution. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer au château quand il entendit une conversation des plus intéressantes pour lui. Il combattit le sentiment de malaise qui lui parcourait le corps à écouter une conversation où il n'était pas invité et utilisa son sens de l'ouïe surdéveloppé.

« Tu dis qu'il ne t'intéresse pas du tout ? Tu es vraiment borné Régulus. » grogna Evan.

« Preston n'est absolument rien pour moi, rien d'autre qu'un simple camarade de classe avec qui je suis obligé de partager ma chambre. » riposta Régulus malgré un malaise lui étreignant le ventre.

« Dans ce cas, tu ne verras aucune objection à te faire Smith dans la salle sur demande dans une demie heure, non ? » fit Evan.

« Aucune ! » lui assura Régulus avant de retourner au château.

« Ce que tu peux être aveugle ! » soupira Evan avant de suivre son ami.

Rémus remercia sa bonne étoile et partit rapidement à la recherche de Zackary, qu'il trouva dans la bibliothèque.

« Preston, je peux te parler ? » l'appela Rémus.

« Bien sûr. » dit Zack en rangeant ses affaires et en suivant le loup-garou.

« J'ai vu à quel point tu étais doué en métamorphose et je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider. » proposa Rémus le cœur battant, le Serpentard devait absolument accepté.

« Avec plaisir, après tout, vous m'avez aidé avec ces garçons la dernière fois. » sourit Zack en suivant Rémus.

« Je pense que nous serons tranquilles dans la salle sur demande, peu de personnes connaissent son emplacement et elle se transforme à notre envie. » expliqua Rémus.

Un sentiment de culpabilité monta en lui mais Rémus décida de l'ignorer en passant trois fois devant la bonne porte, lui demandant de leur montrer Régulus et Smith.

La porte s'ouvrit sans bruits et Rémus fit d'abord entrer Zack, qui se figea sur le seuil de la porte devant le spectacle. Régulus se trouvait entre les jambes de Smith et vu les bruits de plaisir qui sortaient de la bouche du Serdaigle, ils ne faisaient pas que discuter.

« Preston ? Lupin ? » s'exclama Smith en les fixant.

Régulus tourna aussitôt la tête et se figea devant les deux personnes non désirées, il fixa immédiatement Zackary et un nœud se forma dans son ventre en voyant le visage calme et sans émotions du Serpentard.

« Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Continuez, je vous en prie ! » les intima Zack en sortant en tirant Rémus par la manche avant de refermer la porte.

Zack prit une profonde inspiration et ignora le mal qu'il avait ressentit en voyant les deux garçons dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de se tourner vers Rémus qui semblait en plein combat intérieur.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Zackary, je voulais seulement trouver un bon endroit pour étudier. » s'excusa immédiatement Rémus, il se sentait horriblement mal.

« Tu peux m'appeler Zack et puis, ce n'est pas si grave, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Et si nous allions dans le parc à la place ? » proposa Zack avec un sourire si convainquant que même Rémus ne put voir qu'il était faux et ils partirent tous les deux en direction du parc, ne voyant donc pas Régulus sortir d'un pas précipité de la salle et cherchant quelqu'un du regard.

Zack avait passé 2 heures à aider Rémus et il s'était bien amusé, le Gryffondor pouvait être aussi calme qu'amusant, et surtout, il apprenait vraiment vite, le tableau du Gryffondor était de plus en plus ressemblant à chaque essai. Il s'installa en face de Narcissa et à côté de Max avant de prendre une légère portion de nourriture.

« Preston…je…ce que tu as vu…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…Smith et moi… » tenta d'expliquer Régulus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Black, tu es un grand garçon et tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Oublies simplement que je suis passé et tout ira bien pour nous deux. » sourit gentiment Zack alors que Régulus allait s'installer près d'Evan, tête baissée.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Zack ? » demanda immédiatement Narcissa.

« Mais quelle commère ! » rigola Zack avant de se prendre une petite tape sur la tête.

« Sérieusement Zack, que s'est-il passé ? » reprit Narcissa.

« Je devais aider Rémus en métamorphose et il m'a dit qu'il connaissait une salle parfaite pour nous aider à réviser. On est entré dans la salle sur demande mais Regulus y était déjà avec Smith, ils couchaient ensemble. » expliqua Zack.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » questionna Max.

« On s'est excusé et on est parti s'entraîner dans le parc. » répondit Zack.

« Je vois. » dit simplement Max sous le regard curieux des deux autres.

* * *

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Regulus ? Ca va pas ? » questionna Evan, il avait rarement vu son ami agir de la sorte.

« Tu te rappelles du défi que tu m'as lancé ? » murmura Régulus, la tête entre ses mains.

« Baiser avec Smith dans la salle sur demande ? » se souvint Evan bien qu'il ne vit pas où était le rapport.

« Preston et Lupin nous ont surpris. » avoua Régulus.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Evan en se levant presque de table.

« Moins fort bon sang Evan. » grogna Régulus.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Evan.

« J'ai laissé Smith en plan, je me suis rhabillé et je leur ai couru après. » répondit Régulus.

« Et ? » s'enquit Evan.

« Et je ne les ai pas retrouvé. » soupira Régulus.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu viens de lui dire là ? » interrogea Evan.

« Que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait…tout ce qu'il m'a dit était que je faisais ce que je voulais et que je devais seulement faire comme s'il n'était pas entré…et tout ça en souriant bien sûr. » s'énerva Régulus.

« Tu es vraiment un abruti des fois Régulus. » soupira Evan en se frottant les tempes.

« Moi ce que je voudrais savoir c'est ce que faisait Zackary avec Lupin. » intervint Lucius, le visage mortellement froid.

« Euh…je… » dit simplement Régulus devant le regard de feu de Lucius.

* * *

« …et là, un écureuil m'a sauté dessus, je n'avais pas le cœur de le remettre dans son arbre alors je l'ai pris avec moi. » sourit Zack en montrant ledit écureuil dorée aux yeux verts à ses amis.

« Zack…les écureuils ne sont pas des animaux acceptés dans l'école. » soupira Narcissa.

« Bien sûr que si…Dumbledore m'en a donné l'autorisation, il a dit que Gwen m'avait adopté. » répliqua Zack en caressant son écureuil.

« Zack, ne détourne pas la conversation sur…Gwen et mange ce qui se trouve dans ton assiette. » ordonna Max.

Zack s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Lucius, Séverus, Régulus et Evan lui demandèrent de sortir de la Grande Salle quelques minutes. Trop heureux d'échapper à son repas, il suivit les quatre garçons accompagné par Narcissa et Max.

« Nous voulions simplement savoir ce que tu faisais avec Lupin un peu plus tôt ? » demanda Régulus, le visage légèrement plus rouge que d'habitude.

« Nous venions pour la même chose que toi et Smith, quelle question ! » rigola Zack sous le regard étonné de ses deux amis.

Zack s'apprêtait à repartir quand il sentit une magie pleine de jalousie et de tristesse onduler autour de lui, il se tourna immédiatement vers les quatre garçons et identifia tout de suite Lucius comme étant le propriétaire de cette magie.

« Ne t'inquiètes donc pas Malefoy, je ne faisais que l'aider en métamorphose. Nous cherchions juste une salle quand nous avons surpris Black et son petit-copain. Je ne marche pas sur tes plates-bandes, Rémus n'est qu'un ami. » ajouta Zack avant de partir vers la salle commune de Serpentard, accompagné de Narcissa et de Max.

« Comment il a su ? » s'étonna Lucius.

« Tu es pourtant discret, et j'aurais juré qu'il ne venait de l'apprendre qu'il n'y a que quelques secondes. » ajouta Séverus.

* * *

Zack passa trois fois devant la porte de la salle sur demande et entra dans une gigantesque salle d'entraînement. Il enfila rapidement un pantalon de jogging blanc, retira son tee-shirt et s'activa sur un sac de sable pour s'échauffer. Il fit ensuite apparaître des ombres grâce à sa magie sans baguette et s'exerça à toutes les battre à mains nues. Il n'avait toujours pas transpiré quand Sirius et Peter entrèrent dans la salle en discutant des plans de leur future blague.

« Dé…désolé…nous ne savions pas que tu étais ici. » marmonna Peter avant de s'enfuir en courant.

« C'est vraiment un Gryffondor ? » questionna Zack en haussant un sourcil.

Sirius ne répondit rien, il était trop occupé à fixer le torse fin et le ventre plat du Serpentard pour entendre la question.

« Quand tu auras fini de me mater, tu pourras me dire ce que vous vouliez faire ici. » rigola Zack.

« Désolé ! » rougit Sirius en reprenant ses esprits.

« Un petit entraînement de combat à mains nues, ça te dit ? » proposa Zack, fatigué de combattre contre des ombres.

Sirius hocha immédiatement la tête, il retira sa robe de sorcier, sa chemise et sa cravate, se retrouvant torse nu et en jean. Il se plaça en condition de combat et s'élança en premier sur Zack, qui l'évita facilement en laissant traîner son pied, pied que se prit Sirius, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol.

« Tu t'es déjà battu comme ça au moins ? » demanda Zack en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non mais j'apprends vite. » répondit Sirius avec un petit sourire.

Zack soupira mais accepta de continuer l'entraînement tout en retenant la plupart de ses coups, il ne voulait pas envoyé le plus vieux à l'infirmerie. Il s'apprêtait à envoyer Sirius une nouvelle fois au tapis quand son pied heurta la pile de vêtements de Sirius. Sirius attrapa rapidement sa main pour le redresser mais il perdit également l'équilibre et tomba sur Zack dont la chute avait été amortie par les vêtements.

* * *

Régulus était plus qu'en colère, Zack ne faisait que l'éviter depuis l'histoire de la salle sur demande et Smith ne faisait que le relancer pour terminer ce qu'il avait interrompu pour chercher son camarade de chambre. Il était donc de mauvaise humeur quand quelqu'un lui rentra dedans, Régulus l'attrapa par le col et le regarda méchamment.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu cours comme si ta vie en dépendait Pettigrow ? » cracha le brun.

« Je…je…nous ne voulions pas déranger Preston…je le jure. » bégaya Peter.

Régulus haussa un sourcil avant de regarder autour d'eux, il n'y avait personne avec Pettigrow, il ne voyait pas pourquoi le Gryffondor avait dit « nous ».

« Qui était avec toi ? » questionna Régulus.

« Si…Sirius ! » répondit Peter.

Régulus le relâcha brusquement, Sirius était donc avec Zack en ce moment même. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en pensant que les deux garçons discutaient sûrement ensembles alors que Zack ne faisait que le fuir depuis son arrivée mouvementée.

« Où sont-ils maintenant ? » interrogea Régulus en fixant la larve à ses pieds.

« Dans…dans la salle sur demande. » avoua Peter.

Régulus lui jeta un dernier regard dédaigneux avant de se diriger vers ladite salle, il passa trois fois devant la porte avant d'y entrer puis de se stopper brusquement.

Zack était allongé sur les vêtements de Sirius, les deux étaient torses nus et Sirius se trouvait au-dessus de Zack, l'une de ses mains lui tenant le poignet tandis que l'autre se trouvait près de sa tête, appuyée sur le sol; l'une de ses jambes se trouvaient entre celles du Serpentard et sa tête se tenait à quelques centimètres de celle de Zack.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? » demanda Régulus d'une voix glaciale.

Les deux fixèrent Régulus avec un regard interrogateur avant de rougir légèrement en se rendant compte de leur position, Sirius se redressa immédiatement et tendit sa main à Zack, qui l'attrapa aussitôt et se releva avec grâce.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, tu comptes te faire tous les Gryffondors Preston ? Après Lupin c'est au tour de mon frère ? Tu me dégoûtes, si j'avais su plus tôt, je n'aurais jamais autoriser l'entrée d'une pute dans notre groupe et encore moins dans la même chambre que moi. » cracha Régulus.

Sirius sentit Zack trembler contre lui durant le petit discours de son frère et se remémora le diagnostique de Mme Pomfresh quand ils l'avaient trouvé. Il était presque certain que le Serpentard avait été violé en plus d'être torturé. Il lâcha sa prise sur Zack et s'avança rapidement vers Régulus avant de lui donner un violent coup de poing qui l'envoya s'écraser sur le mur.

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, sale hypocrite. Nous ne faisions que nous entraîner et je suis tomber sur lui. » cracha Sirius avant de sortir de la salle, en tirant Zack par le poignet.

Il l'emmena dans la salle commune de Gryffondor puis le monta dans son dortoir, il lui demanda de s'asseoir sur son lit avant d'aller se changer. Quand il revint, Zack n'avait toujours pas bougé et son regard était vide, Sirius prit peur et s'accroupit en face du plus jeune, posant ses mains sur les genoux du Serpentard.

« Je m'excuse pour mon frère, il n'est jamais très perspicace quand il est en colère. »

Zack posa ses yeux sur Sirius et aussitôt son regard retrouva un peu de sa joie de vivre et de son brillant.

« Ne t'excuse pas pour lui, tu n'y es pour rien. » sourit gentiment Zack.

« Je…je crois avoir deviné ce qui t'es arrivé… » commença Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas difficile après avoir assisté à une scène comme celle-là. Tu sais, être amnésique n'est pas une partie de plaisir, je ne connais même pas mes propres goûts, je ne me rappelais même pas de mon nom, tout ce dont je me suis souvenu en me réveillant était mon père, ce que j'avais vécu durant mon emprisonnement et le nom de mes amis qui sont morts. » expliqua Zack.

« Je ne comprends même pas comment tu arrives encore à sourire. » déclara Sirius.

« Ce qui m'est arrivé est dur à oublier, en fait c'est impossible, mais c'est le passé et il faut que je me tourne vers l'avenir pour avancer. Je ne dis pas que je pourrais de nouveau me laisser toucher comme je l'ai été mais je ferais de mon mieux pour surpasser tout ça. » fit Zack.

Sirius n'arriva pas à comprendre comment de telles choses avaient pu arriver à un garçon aussi gentil et jeune que Zack, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il n'essaya même pas de les essuyer, se contentant de serrer le plus jeune dans ses bras. Zack n'eut qu'un petit sourire triste avant de rendre l'étreinte.

« Tu sais…Séverus ne va pas te manger si tu essayes de lui parler. » se moqua gentiment Zack.

« Comment ? » s'exclama Sirius en relevant sa tête vers le regard rieur du Serpentard.

« J'ai une affinité avec les auras, et la tienne ne cesse de rechercher celle de Séverus. » expliqua Zack.

« Tu m'aiderais ? » questionna Sirius.

« Bien sûr, j'adore aider mes amis. » rigola Zack.

* * *

Rémus soupira en s'étirant, il n'avait pas pensé que le devoir de DCFM puisse être aussi long et difficile. James était déjà endormi mais il avait réussi à terminer son essai juste avant, Rémus sortit la carte des maraudeurs et faillit s'étouffer en voyant où et avec qui se trouvait Sirius.

« James ! James ! Debout, il y a un Serpentard dans notre dortoir. » s'exclama Rémus en secouant James, qui s'éveilla aussitôt en entendant le motif de son réveil.

Les deux coururent dans les couloirs et entrèrent en coup de vent dans leur salle commune, ils ouvrirent brusquement la porte de la chambre et s'apprêtèrent à sortir leur baguette quand un sourire prit naissance sur leur visage. Zack était assoupi sur le lit de Sirius, il portait un de ses tee-shirts qui était d'ailleurs bien trop long pour lui tandis que Sirius dormait assis par terre, la tête sur le matelas, une de ses mains serrant celle de Zack.

James sortit immédiatement son appareil photo sorcier et mitrailla les deux adolescents endormis avant de sourire diaboliquement.

« Matière à chantage tout ça. » rigola t'il en montrant les photos à Rémus.

« Garde les précieusement et affiche les dans le hall demain matin. Envois en aussi par hiboux à Snape, j'ai hâte de voir sa tête. » sourit Rémus.

« Je me demande ce qui a pu se passer pour qu'ils se rapprochent autant. » murmura James.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change de toute façon ? » souffla Rémus.

Zack remua légèrement et papillonna des yeux, il eut un léger froncement de sourcil en regardant autour de lui avant de remarquer les deux Gryffondors tout souriants.

« Désolé, ce n'était pas prévu que je m'endorme ici. » s'excusa Zack.

« Pas grave, mais la prochaine fois laisse moi une petite place, j'ai le dos en compote. » râla faussement Sirius en se redressant.

Les trois autres garçons rigolèrent et Zack descendit du lit avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Sirius.

« Merci pour tout Sirius. » fit Zack en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de partir en courant vers sa propre salle commune.

« Dois-t'on être au courant de quelque chose ? » questionnèrent les deux autres Gryffondors.

« Juste que mon frère est un abruti et qu'il risque d'y avoir un joli bleu sur son visage demain matin. » répondit Sirius.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre!!! Review et bisoux à tous!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Les trois autres garçons rigolèrent et Zack descendit du lit avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Sirius._

_« Merci pour tout Sirius. » fit Zack en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de partir en courant vers sa propre salle commune._

_« Dois t'on être mis au courant de quelque chose ? » questionnèrent les deux autres Gryffondors._

_« Juste que mon frère est un abruti et qu'il risque d'y avoir un joli bleu sur son visage demain matin. » répondit Sirius._

_**Chapitre 4:**_

« Zack ! » appela Narcissa.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » questionna Zack en fixant la blonde.

« Mais où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Ton père te cherche partout, il commence à s'inquiéter. » expliqua Narcissa, les mains sur les hanches.

« Désolé pour ça, je ne me sentais pas très bien. Max…est-ce que…est-ce que tu voudrais bien demander à Evan de dormir avec Regulus à partir de maintenant ? » interrogea Zack avec appréhension.

Max regarda fixement son ami, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui vu comme il fuyait son regard. Max soupira, il aurait bien aimé que Zack leur parle un peu plus, mais il se dirigea presque immédiatement vers Evan.

« Prends la place de Zack, à partir de maintenant il dort avec moi ! » déclara Max.

Evan haussa les sourcils et un mauvais pressentiment lui étreignit le ventre.

« Regulus a encore fait des siennes ? » demanda simplement Evan.

« Tu lui demanderas toi-même. » dit simplement Max avant de rejoindre Narcissa et Zack.

Evan regarda le blond partir et soupira fortement, Régulus avait toujours été intelligent mais il méritait des claques quand on en venait aux sentiments des autres. Il monta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Max et appela immédiatement un elfe de maison.

« Que puis-je faire pour monsieur ? »

« Transferts mes affaires dans la chambre de Régulus Black et mets celles de Zackary Preston ici. » ordonna Evan.

L'elfe hocha la tête et se mit immédiatement au travail tandis qu'Evan retournait près du feu.

* * *

Régulus soupira, il se trouvait dans la salle de bain de son dortoir et il examinait le joli bleu que lui avait laissé son frère. Encore heureux pour lui que Sirius n'ait pas frappé son œil, il avait déjà assez honte comme ça. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant Evan allongé sur le lit de Zack, un livre entre les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » questionna Régulus.

« Zack a demandé à changer de chambre, résultat, je suis coincé avec toi. » répondit Evan.

« Il a quoi ? » hurla Régulus, un nœud au ventre.

« Changer de chambre ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait cette fois mais ça devait être grave vu le bleu que tu as sur le visage. » dit simplement Evan en fixant le visage abîmé de Régulus.

« C'est Sirius qui m'a frappé. » soupira Régulus en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Ils étaient ensembles ? » questionna Evan.

« Ils s'entraînaient d'après Sirius…quand je suis entré dans la salle Sirius était sur Zack, ils n'avaient plus leurs hauts et j'ai pété un câble…je l'ai traité de pute. » raconta Régulus.

« Quoi ? Tu n'as pas entendu Mme Pomfresh, si elle n'a pas voulu dire ce qu'il avait devant nous c'est parce qu'il a été violé. Tu te dis Serpentard et tu n'es même pas capable de voir ça ? » s'énerva Evan.

« Je…j'étais en colère. » se justifia Régulus.

« En colère ? Est-ce qui t'a insulté quand il t'a surpris avec Smith ? Non, c'est bizarre tu ne trouve pas ? Je croyais qu'il n'était rien de plus que le mec qui partageait ta chambre ? » ironisa Evan.

« Ca suffit Evan ! Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. » cracha Régulus en repoussant Evan loin de lui.

« Écoute moi bien Régulus parce que cette fois je veux que tu sois franc avec moi, que représente Zackary pour toi ? » questionna Evan.

« …rien de plus qu'un camarade de classe. » mentit Régulus, les points serrés.

« Je vois, ça ne sert donc à rien que je répare les pots cassés. Bonne nuit Regulus et cesse d'agir comme un Gryffondor, pense avant d'agir ! » soupira Evan.

Régulus serra encore plus fort ses poings mais ne dit rien, il se contenta d'entrer dans son lit et de tout faire pour ne pas rêver de l'expression blessée de Zack.

* * *

Régulus se trouvait dans un immense champ où plus rien ne poussait, tout était brûlé, il regardait tout autour de lui mais il était seul. Il avança dans le champ mais il n'y avait toujours rien de nouveau à l'horizon jusqu'à ce qu'une croix ne soit visible à plusieurs centaines de mètres de lui. Il s'y précipita et poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant Zackary attaché dessus, il ne portait qu'un boxer déchiré et sale, tout son corps était couvert de blessures et il était visible que du sang avait coulé entre ses jambes.

Soudain un homme aux longs cheveux argent avec un masque apparut devant lui, il leva à son tour les yeux sur la forme attachée à la croix avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur Régulus qui s'était effondré sous le choc.

« Et bien ? N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? Pour toi il n'est qu'une pute, il n'a donc eu que ce qu'il méritait, non ? » ricana l'Homme.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça…il est tout sauf ça. » répliqua Régulus, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

« C'est un peu tard pour se repentir tu ne crois pas ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais abréger ses souffrances. » déclara l'Homme en sortant un immense sabre qu'il planta dans le cœur de Zack.

« Non!! » hurla Régulus avant de se réveiller en sueur et en larmes.

« Par Salazar, tu vas bien Regulus ? » demanda Evan avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de l'autre.

« Je…c'était juste un mauvais rêve. » lui assura Régulus en reprenant ses esprits.

Evan hocha la tête et continua de s'habiller tout en surveillant son ami du regard, Régulus n'avait jamais paru aussi secoué que ce matin et il donnerait cher pour savoir quel avait été le cauchemar de son ami.

* * *

Régulus arriva légèrement en retard au petit-déjeuner et se maudit pour ça en voyant le regard de tous les élèves et professeurs sur sa joue abîmée. Il s'installa entre Lucius et Evan, en face de Séverus et se prépara à manger quand des photos tombèrent du plafond de la Grande Salle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons ! »

« J'aimerais bien être à la place d'un des deux. »

Après avoir entendu plusieurs remarques de ce style, les Serpentards attrapèrent à leur tour des photos et restèrent bloqué devant leur contenu. Régulus en attrapa une et faillit recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche en voyant Zack endormi dans un dortoir de Gryffondor avec un tee-shirt trop grand pour lui, tenant la main de son frère.

Séverus faillit s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille en voyant la photo, il jeta immédiatement un regard tueur à Zack qui le fixait simplement avec un petit sourire ironique.

« On dirait qu'il est au courant pour toi aussi. » se moqua Lucius.

Régulus se leva brusquement et se dirigea à grands pas vers la table des Gryffondors, qui cessèrent immédiatement de discuter en le voyant arriver.

« Je peux savoir à quoi rime tout ça ? » cracha Régulus en jetant les photos en plein milieu du petit-déjeuner des maraudeurs.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? N'as-tu pas toi même dit que Zack n'était rien d'autre qu'un gars partageant ta chambre ? Et puis ils sont si mignons tous les deux. » riposta Rémus.

« Toi ! Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? Tu as entendu ma conversation avec Evan…espèce d'enfoiré, tu as fait exprès de l'emmener dans la salle sur demande. » cria Régulus avant de se jeter sur Rémus.

Le groupe de Serpentards se dépêcha de détacher leur ami du Gryffondor remis debout par les autres maraudeurs.

« Je te jure que tu vas le payer Lupin ! Je suis désolé pour lui mais tu vas morfler. » cracha Régulus avant que les professeurs n'arrivent.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? Lupin, Black, vous aurez chacun deux heures de retenues pour vous être battus. » déclara le professeur MacGonagall avant de repartir à sa place.

« Je t'avais prévenu Rémus, il ne faut jamais s'occuper des affaires de cœur des autres, surtout si c'est pour les éloigner. » soupira Lily en prononça un sort destiné à guérir la lèvre fendue de son ami.

« J'ai été négligent mais je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. » déclara Rémus.

« Rémus…je pense que tu ne devrais plus te mêler de leurs affaires…Régulus est vraiment très intelligent quand il s'agit de se venger. » dit Sirius, soucieux à la fois pour son ami et pour son petit-frère.

« Je pense que Zack sait qui est Régulus maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de veillez sur lui. » ajouta James.

« Écoutez vous deux, je protègerais Zack comme je vous protège vous et je vous ai déjà expliqué pourquoi. » soupira Rémus, son loup intérieur ne permettait pas qu'il laisse Zack seul.

« Pour parler d'autre chose, de qui parlait Black quand il disait qu'il était désolé pour **lui** ? » questionna Lily pour calmer le jeu.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être que Rémus a un admirateur à Serpentard. » sourit James.

« Peut-être même le bon, qui sait ?! » marmonna Sirius pour que seuls James et Rémus soient capables de l'entendre.

* * *

« Zack…qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la tour des Gryffondor ? » questionna Narcissa.

« Je m'entraînais avec Sirius quand Regulus s'est de nouveau énervé sur moi, Sirius l'a frappé et il m'a emmené dans le dortoir…on a un peu parlé et on s'est endormi. » résuma Zack.

« Rassure moi, tu n'es pas amoureux de Sirius, hein ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Non, je ne suis intéressé ni par Rémus ni par Sirius. Même si j'adore les deux, je tiens à ma vie ! » rigola Zack en fixant Lucius et Séverus qui venaient de se rasseoir après avoir empêcher Régulus de tuer Rémus.

« Je ne savais pas que Régulus pouvait être aussi impulsif. » fit remarquer Max.

« Il est d'un naturel froid et calme mais quand il est vraiment énervé, comme maintenant, il ne se contrôle plus. Franchement, je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Lupin quand il aura décidé de se venger. » commenta Narcissa.

« Lucius risque de ne pas apprécier s'il l'abîme trop. » dit Max.

« Oh, en général il cherche plutôt à apporter la honte ultime sur celui qui l'a énervé. » sourit Narcissa.

« Je me demande pourquoi il en veut à Rémus, il est le plus discret et le plus calme des quatre. » dit Zack.

« Il est surtout très protecteur. » ajouta Max.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. » signala Narcissa.

« Tu comprendras bien assez tôt. » sourit gentiment Max.

« Si tu le dis…Zack, as-tu déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour le bal ? » questionna soudainement Narcissa.

« Quel bal ? » s'exclama Zack.

« Franchement, tu devrais écouter Dumbledore un peu plus sérieusement. Le bal aura lieu la veille des vacances d'Halloween pour que tout le monde puisse y assister. » expliqua Narcissa.

« Donc dans un peu moins de deux semaines ? » soupira Zack.

« Ne désespère pas, tout le monde voudra venir avec toi. » rigola Narcissa.

« Et vous y aller avec qui vous ? » interrogea le plus jeune.

« Miguel Schuan, un Serdaigle de notre année, mon petit-ami en l'occurrence. » sourit la blonde.

« Je ne savais même pas que tu sortais avec quelqu'un. Et toi Max ? » reprit Zack.

« Evan, il a la flemme de chercher quelqu'un et je n'aime pas perdre mon temps avec de telles futilités. » répondit Max.

« Ah…j'allais oublier de te prévenir que c'était un bal masqué. » ricana Narcissa en fixant un Zack épouvanté devant les nouvelles.

* * *

Zack sortait de potions quand il décida qu'il était temps d'aider Sirius, il attrapa la manche de Séverus et l'entraîna dans un recoin du couloir.

« Tu comptes me tuer et faire passer ton crime pour un suicide ? » se moqua Séverus.

« Idiot ! Je voulais juste te demander avec qui tu allais au bal. » soupira Zack.

« Avec Regulus, il me l'a demandé hier soir, je sais pas pourquoi mais il avait l'air désespéré. » répondit Séverus.

« Mais qui m'a fichu un abruti pareil ? Et Sirius alors ? C'est pas en sortant avec son frère qu'il va te tomber dans les bras. » grogna Zack.

« Laisse Sirius en dehors de tout ça ! Régulus m'a demandé et j'ai accepté, fin de l'histoire ! » coupa Séverus.

« Les Serpentards sont vraiment des abrutis…bon, je n'ai plus qu'à demander à Sirius de m'accompagner dans ce cas. » sourit Zack avant de partir à grands pas.

« Quoi ? Zack !! » cria Séverus mais c'était déjà trop tard, Zack avait disparu dans les couloirs, se rendant à la tour des Gryffondors.

* * *

Sirius sortait de sa salle commune quand un petit brun lui rentra dedans.

« Zack ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ? Tu t'es perdu ? » demanda Sirius, en aidant le brun aux mèches vertes à se remettre debout.

« Non, je me demandais juste si tu avais trouvé quelqu'un pour le bal. » répondit Zack.

« Non, j'avais espéré que…peut-être… » commença Sirius, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

« Severus y va avec Régulus. » le coupa Zack.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Sirius.

« Ne t'énerve pas, je pense qu'il a accepté juste parce qu'il avait peur de te le demander. C'est un Serpentard après tout. » ricana Zack.

« Je vois…je n'ai plus qu'à prendre mon mal en patience. » soupira Sirius.

« C'est pourquoi je suis venu te proposer d'aller au bal avec moi…en toute amitié bien entendu…tu joues trop bien le rôle d'un frère pour que je puisse tomber amoureux de toi. » sourit malicieusement Zack.

« Quoi ?! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? » se moqua gentiment Sirius.

« Au contraire voyons, je ne peux que m'abaisser devant ta grâce et ta beauté. » rigola Zack en faisant une petite courbette devant le plus âgé.

« Et bien ma mignonne, ce serait avec plaisir que j'irais au bal avec toi. » déclara Sirius.

« Bien…et j'attends évidemment un minimum de classe dans ton costume. » rit Zack.

« Cela va s'en dire. » pouffa Sirius.

« Vous êtes complètements taré tous les deux. » sourit Lily, adossé au mur, près d'eux.

« C'est fort probable en effet. » approuva Sirius.

« On fait un bon duo alors, non ? » enchaîna Zack.

« Dans le genre couple des années 60, c'est plutôt pas mal. » complimenta Lily.

« Je t'avais bien dit que je deviendrais une star. » se venta Sirius.

« Je n'en ai jamais douté. » mentit Zack en lui tirant la langue.

« Preston ! Black ! Je peux vous parler seuls à seuls ? » interrompit Severus en arrivant près d'eux.

Les deux bruns se jetèrent un regard avant d'accepter, ils saluèrent Lily puis suivirent Séverus jusque dans le parc.

« Écoute Black, je suis désolé d'avoir accepté d'aller au bal avec Régulus. » marmonna Séverus.

« C'est un peu trop tard tu ne crois pas ? Maintenant excuse moi mais je dois aller chercher mon costume…il faut qu'il soit parfait pour la mignonnette ici présente. » répliqua Sirius avant de rentrer à grands pas vers le château.

« Déjà que choisir quelqu'un d'autre était idiot mais choisir son propre frère, c'est le comble de la bêtise. » énonça Zack.

« Ca je le sais déjà. » grogna Séverus.

« Tu veux savoir si tu l'attires ? A la fin du bal, tu le forces à danser avec toi et tu lui roules une pelle…s'il te rejette, fais lui comprendre que c'est à lui de faire le prochain pas s'il t'apprécie parce que tu ne chercheras plus après lui…et s'il te répond…bah…continu mais sans allez trop loin ou il pensera que ton attirance n'est que sexuelle. Compris ? » expliqua Zack.

« J'espère juste que tu sais y faire en séduction. » soupira Séverus en repartant à son tour vers le château.

« En sachant que tu n'as eu aucun petit-ami en 16 ans, je dirais que cette histoire est à ses risques et périls. » ricana Séverus en fixant son fils.

« Mon histoire personnelle n'a rien à voir avec celle des autres… » commença Zack.

« Ne pense pas à ça Zack ! » ordonna assez durement son père.

« Facile à dire pour toi, tu ne revis pas ces scènes nuits et jours. Le pire c'est que je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir précisément de leurs visages. » soupira Zack, espérant avoir une idée du visage de ceux qu'il voulait tuer.

« Et si tu te trouvais une mignonne petite amie ou un séduisant petit-ami ? » proposa Séverus.

« Tu as déjà quelqu'un en tête, hein ?! » rigola Zack.

« Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Alors dis moi…que penses-tu de Regulus ? » demanda son père, avec un sourire amusé.

« Il couche avec une personne différente tous les soirs. » répliqua Zack.

« Ne l'approche plus. » décida immédiatement Séverus.

Zack éclata de rire au changement d'avis de son père au sujet du plus jeune des Black.

* * *

« Zack !! » appela Narcissa avant d'attraper le bras du brun et de le traîner dans les rues bondées de Pré-au-lard suivis de près par un Max assez démotivé.

« Où est-ce que tu me traînes comme ça ? » demanda Zack.

« Chercher ton costume bien sûr, je l'ai déjà commandé, tu verras, il est magnifique. » sourit Narcissa.

« TU l'as déjà commandé ? Mais…et s'il ne me plaît pas ? » s'exclama Zack, horrifié.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai les meilleurs goûts de tout Poudlard. » rigola Narcissa avant de le faire entrer dans une boutique assez élégante.

Dès que la vendeuse la vit entrer, elle accourut immédiatement à ses côtés et lui demanda si elle désirait des vêtements en particulier.

« J'ai déjà commandé un costume pour mon ami ici présent. » déclara Narcissa, prenant le ton d'une femme d'affaires.

La vendeuse hocha la tête et partit immédiatement dans l'arrière boutique, un paquet dans les mains, qu'elle tendit à la blonde. Narcisse prit le paquet et tendit une petite bourse de gallions avant de prendre son ami par la main et de le traîner dehors, toujours suivis par Max.

« Tu aurais dû me laisser payer… » commença Zack.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtises ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas payer pour un costume que tu n'as pas commandé, si ?! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des problèmes d'argent. » le coupa Narcissa.

« En fait, tu as attendu le jour du bal pour aller le chercher pour être certaine qu'il n'ait rien d'autre, c'est ça ?! » sourit Max, clairement amusé par l'expression horrifiée de Zack.

« Ne fais pas cette tête Zack, je t'assure qu'il t'ira parfaitement. » sourit Narcissa avant de le traîner vers le château, et plus particulièrement vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Max.

Elle lui mit le paquet dans les bras et le poussa dans la salle de bain avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Zack inspira un bon coup avant de sortir son costume de sa boîte, déguisement qui finalement n'était pas si mal. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il était rouge comme une tomate et il fut assailli par la blonde qui le fixa sur toutes les coutures pour être certaine que le brun était parfait.

« A ton tour Max. » sourit Narcissa.

Max attrapa la boîte qui contenait son propre costume avant de s'enfermer à son tour dans la salle de bain tandis que Narcissa partait vers son propre dortoir.

**Merci d'avoir attendu la suite malgré mon absence prolongée **

**Reviews please !!**

**PS: Je pars bientôt en vacances pour 3 semaines donc n'attendez pas de miracles durant cette période XD**


End file.
